Song of the Wolf
by These Trees Rule
Summary: Love is brewing between Lily's friends and the Marauders, but is something more sinister brewing in Hogwarts? RL/OC JP/LE First fanfiction please review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, even if I wish I did.

Bianca couldn't believe it when she got her letter from Hogwarts. She was even a little sad. She had a lot of friends at her old school.

But she got over it quickly. She had always believed there was more to life than just school and friends. Even though she was a muggle she was probably more excited than any wizard child.

When she had gotten to train station she was so disappointed. When she couldn't find the train she thought it was all some stupid joke someone had played on her. But she managed to keep herself from crying by saying she wouldn't give that person the satisfaction.

"Platform 9 and 3 quarters."

Bianca's head snapped up. _Platform 9 and 3 quarters?_ That's where she had been told to go. She looked around to see who had said it and her eyes landed on a pretty redhead walking with what seemed to be her parents.

So Bianca decided that she would follow them and see if she could find out where she was supposed to go. She would have gone and asked the girl, but Bianca was way too shy.

She had only been following them for a few minutes when all of a sudden the redheaded girl turned around.

"Why are you following us?" she asked with anger clearly burning in her eyes.

Oh-oh. Bianca tried to look like she was innocent but it wasn't working. She had been caught red-handed and she knew it.

"Oh, um, well I just heard something about platform 9 and 3 quarters." She whispered, so soft that the girl had to lean in to hear it. When she did hear it, her eyes softened immediately.

"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts to?"

"Um, well yeah I guess." Bianca said, almost dying of embarrassment.

"You guess? Did you get a letter saying to go to Platform 9 and 3 quarters or not?" the girl asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. Now can you tell me how to get there please?" Bianca asked with a little more confidence.

The girl looked a little shocked at first by Bianca's confidence but then she brightened.

"Yeah, of course. Just follow us. By the way, my name's Lily."

"Thanks. My name's Bianca. Nice to meet you Lily." Bianca stated. Lily just nodded in acknowledgement.

Lily and her parents started walking toward the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. When they got there, Lily and Bianca stood there staring.

"What do we do now?" Bianca asked nervously.

"Oh snap, I forgot."Lily said her confidence fading. Just then, four boys walked by, chatting happily. Lily and Bianca looked at each other, and then Lily boldly stepped forward. She walked up to the group of boys, who were obviously wizards, and turned to a boy with shaggy black hair, a lopsided grin, and the confidence that only comes with knowing you're gorgeous, which he was.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to Platform 9 and 3 quarters?" she asked sweetly. The boy standing slightly to the left practically started drooling over Lily.

"Sure I do, just follow me." The black-haired boy said with a wink. He started walking towards the barrier and just when Bianca thought he was going to crash, he disappeared. Lily and Bianca gasped.

"Wait a minute, what just happened?"Lily gasped, clearly shocked.

The boys rolled their eyes.

"Here, let me show you." Said the boy who had been drooling over Lily earlier. He had messy black hair, glasses, and was also quite handsome. He took Lily's arm and dragged her towards the barrier. A few seconds later, they too disappeared. Bianca was really starting to be freaked out. She was saved from going insane however, by yet another boy. He had light brown hair, light blue eyes, and a sort of smart attractiveness around him.

"Sorry about our rudeness, we didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm Remus, the boy with black hair was Sirius, and the boy who was drooling over your friend was James. And this is Peter."He said, gesturing towards a rat like boy with thin brown hair and beady eyes.

"Thanks, I'm Bianca."Bianca said, slowly getting over her shock.

The boy started speaking again, "Do you want me to show you how to get to Platform 9 and 3 quarters?" Bianca just nodded her approval. He grabbed her arm and gently dragged her towards the barrier. When they got close, Bianca started to freak out again, sure that they were going to crash. Before she could make a sound though, they passed through the barrier and Bianca found herself facing an enormous steam engine. Both she and Remus were gaping at it when Lily called out for Bianca.

"Bianca, Bianca, wasn't that so cool! Come on; let's go get a seat inside."Bianca followed Lily, who was, in turn, followed by the group of boys. When they got inside, Lily quickly picked out a carriage, and they all piled inside. The boys helped everyone put their luggage in the luggage rack, and they were on their way.

PLZ REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! I NEED ADVICE AND CRITISISM! PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily will you go out with me?"

These words were randomly blurted out by James about half way through the train ride. Lily looks over at him in disbelief.

"And why would I do that? I have known you for all of one hour and while you helped me then, you're turning out to be quite the jerk." Lily spat these words out and they seemed to surprise James. He sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face the rest of the train ride. Throughout the entire ordeal of James asking Lily out, Bianca and Remus sat there rolling their eyes and giving each other knowing looks.

They both knew at that moment that Lily and James would end up together.

Sirius, meanwhile was infuriating Lily even more than James by doing everything in his power to egg her into either accepting James' bouts of love, or committing suicide.

Right after James had asked Lily to go out with him; a greasy haired, long nosed, lanky boy walked into their carriage and sat down next to Lily, who greeted him like an old friend. His name was Severus Snape. It turned out that Lily and him had been friends in elementary school. The rest of us couldn't see how she put up with him. And then we got to the devastating subject of school houses.

"Of course I'm going to be in Gryffindor." James and Sirius both stated at the same time. They both turned to Snape with expecting looks. Snape glared right back at them before answering.

"I, as a matter of fact, would prefer to be in Slytherin." At this, all four boys tuned to glare at him with horror.

"Lilyflower, you hang out with this…this evil bastard?" Sirius said, using his nickname for Lily. This was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Lily jumped up and slapped Sirius in the face.

"Sirius Black, if you ever insult one of my friends again I swear I will… I will kill you myself." When Lily had started that threat she had been yelling but by the time she was finished she had a deathly whisper going. She then proceeded to storm out of the cabin. Bianca, who had been relatively quiet throughout the entire ride stood up.

"Oh, really great you guys, all of you. That was really smooth. First, you infuriate her by asking her out, and then you insult her best friend. Nice going." Then she, too, proceeded to storm out in hopes of finding Lily.

Bianca did find Lily, in the girl's bathroom. She was about to boil over because she was so angry. When Bianca walked in, Lily punched the wall next to the mirror. It didn't do much good, seeing as she came away with a bloody knuckle and a string of curses.

"Lily, calm down, he's just a boy. Just learn to ignore him; your life will be a lot better. He may be infatuated with you but that's it. He'll get over it and then he'll be fine to hang out with. For now though, just power through it." Bianca surprised herself by standing up to this woman who would probably take Bianca's head off if she said the wrong thing. Obviously she said the right thing though, because Lily seemed to calm down and start to control herself.

"You're right, he's just a boy, and I can't let him get to my head." Lily repeated this to herself for several minutes before she gathered herself and motioned for them to go back the carriage.

When they got back, the first thing James did was wink flirtatiously at Lily. Lily shot him a glare. Sirius started to pester Lily, but Bianca pulled out some shred of anger from within herself and shot him the most powerful glare she could muster. He promptly closed his mouth.

Remus looked at her in surprise."Wow, I've never seen anyone shut Sirius up with a glare. I'm impressed." Bianca blushed and shot him a playful glare. Sirius caught on to this immediately. He turned to James, and in a stage whisper said…

"James, look, Remus and Bianca are flirting. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I never thought Remus had it in him." Sirius then pretended to cry.

Bianca and Lily both were surprised by the boys in general. Even though they had only known each other for a few hours, they seemed to know every single little detail about every single one of them. Except Peter. While they tried to include him in their conversations, they didn't seem as comfortable around him as they did around each other.

After Bianca was done contemplating this, what Sirius had said sunk in.

"Hey, I've known him for, like, two hours. We are NOT flirting. We are being friendly, ever heard of it?" She spat these words out. Sirius was really making her mad. Fortunately, Remus was there to calm her down.

"Bianca, calm down, he's just being Sirius. Unfortunately you're going to have to learn to live with him for the next seven years." As he said this Bianca groaned playfully. She had been successfully calmed down.

Although, her sudden anger surprised even her. Normally she didn't get mad very easily. These people, ever though they had only known her for a few hours, seemed to guess that and seemed worried. Bianca stood up and walked out of the cabin to calm herself.

After a few minutes Remus came out to see how she was doing. When he saw her face, which was confused, deep in thought, and angry at the same time, he sighed and went back into the carriage.

Binaca sighed. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter.

I won't update for a while because I'm going on a trip. (PLEASE REVIEW)

Bianca was so happy. The train ride was finally over. When they had arrived, they had been ushered to a bunch of boats by a thin, sickly man who turned out to be the gamekeeper.

That had been a whole different adventure. They had been on a lake but there had been waves. She had soon discovered the source of these waves.

After about 20 minutes of sailing, Lily started screaming. As Bianca turned around to look at her, Bianca's attention was grabbed by Sirius. He was clinging onto the side of the boat apparently being dragged down by something BIG.

The gamekeeper turned around from his boat.

"Oh stop struggling, he's let go already." Everybody laughed. Sirius sat there, looking very stupid.

"What was that?"

"That was just the giant squid. He's really quite harmless. He was just checking you." Sirius seemed too shocked to ask what "Checking" meant. It was then that the group got their first glimpse of how girly Sirius actually was.

Besides that, the ride was uneventful.

When they finally got to the castle everybody stared up in wonder. It was huge. Tall spires, dark towers and candlelit windows. Everyone just sat there gaping.

When they entered it was as amazing as it seemed from outside. And then Sirius screamed. All of them turned around.

"What is it now?" They all asked in unison. A second later they all burst out laughing. Sirius was sitting on the ground pouting. A rug had been pulled out from beneath him. Above them they heard laughter. When they looked up they saw a poltergeist laughing manically.

"Now now, Peeves, we can't terrorize the first years yet. You have to see which ones will help you with your scheming." This was said by a middle aged man with brown hair and a twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles.

Sirius and James jumped up. "Oh, we'll help, we love pulling pranks!" They were jumping up and down in excitement.

The man chuckled. "See, you've already found some accomplices." With that, the man left.

Throughout this entire time Bianca and Lily had been rolling around on the floor laughing while Remus and Peter looked on, confused.

When Sirius and James turned around and saw Bianca and Lily they too, were confused.

"What's so funny?" They asked, clearly fearing for the girls' sanity.

"You…should have seen…your faces!" Bianca managed to wheeze out.

Sirius turned to James, mock serious. "James, I think we are being made fun of. What do you think?"

James played along. "I would have to agree with you Sirius. It is not very nice."

Bianca got her act together. "Well, when someone is hanging around you guys, the temptation to make fun of you is to overwhelming to resist, especially in light of all the stupid things you do." Bianca put on a physiatrist's voice, "we can, however, help you with your magnetism to stupid things. Would you like to be helped?"

James put on a shocked face, "We do not need to be helped, do we Sirius?" Sirius, unfortunately, was not helping James' case, as he was sitting there, drooling at an exceptionally pretty girl. James just sighed. The girls went back to laughing their heads off.

As they had been walking, they hadn't noticed that they had been shepherded into a grand room, full of candles and laughter. They noticed now. Again, they were struck speechless by awe.

"Bianca, look at the ceiling." The whisper came from Lily.

When Bianca looked up, she gasped. Above her she couldn't see a ceiling; she saw the sky outside, black from clouds but not yet raining.

"Is there a ceiling?"

Sirius answered, "Yes, there is. It's enchanted to look like the sky outside." Bianca could just sit there and stare.

Just then, the man with the twinkle in his eyes stepped up with a three-legged stool in hand. On the tree-legged stool was a patched hat. And then the funniest thing happened. It started to sing.

**When you sit me upon your head**

**I have a choice to make.**

**What house will you be in?**

**Will it be sly Slytherin,**

**Cunning and sneaky.**

**Or maybe it's rival,**

**Brave Gryffindor.**

**Bold and chivalrous.**

**Perhaps you'll be in Huffelpuff**

**Loyal and determined.**

**Or will it be Ravenclaw,**

**Smart and knowledgeable.**

**But remember this,**

**If you don't succeed**

**In mingling with each other**

**The pillars of this school will fall**

**And then disaster strikes.**

With that, the song ended. Bianca was going into shock. Talking hats, what's next, nearly beheaded ghosts?

And then the sorting began. The man with the brown hair called students forward and the hat was placed on their head.

"Aldridge, Patrick." Was called first. "Huffelpuff!" and the list went on.

"Black, Sirius...GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius grinned triumphantly.

"Evans, Lily…GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus…GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius high-fived Remus.

Pettegrew, Peter…GRYFFINDOR!"

Potter, James…GRYFFINDOR!" James was greeted with huge smiles.

"Snape, Severus…SLYTHERIN." Lily frowned.

"Vestis, Bianca…" the sorting hat took especially long on her.

"Hmm," it whispered in her ear, "You're very brave so maybe Gryffindor. But you're also extremely loyal, so maybe Huffelpuff. You're exceptionally smart too, so maybe I'll put you in Ravenclaw. Oh, what have we here, you're very cunning, prefect for Slytherin."

_No not Slytherin please please. Anything but Slytherin._

"No Slytherin, okay then I'll have to put you in…GRYFFINDOR!" Bianca could see her friends cheering and clapping.

Bianca was starting to think that this year was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Harry Potter.

Sorry about taking so long to update, I was on vacation.

As soon as Bianca sat down at the Gryffindor table an old man who was going bald and had no special features whatsoever stood up. He seemed to have an air of respect around him, despite his lack of uniqueness.

Everybody immediately went quiet. For a minute he stood there looking out at the sea of students. Then, in a booming voice, made a very short speech.

"Welcome, to our newcomers. Hello again to our returning students. I hope this year will bring pleasant surprises and gifts to all of you. But we have a whole year to talk about that. Right now I wish you all a happy experience eating."

With that he sat down. All the first years, Bianca and her friends included, started whispering among themselves.

_Wait, how does the food get here, are there waiters?_

That was just one of the million questions running amok through her head.

"Confused?" said a voice near her ear. Bianca practically jumped out of her seat and screamed in surprise. Sitting next to her was a shiny man, who was slightly see-through.

"Don't worry, that's just Nick." Said an older boy sitting across from her. Nick looked offended.

"I prefer when people use my real name, Sir-"

"Nick, no one uses your real name so what's the use of saying it?" the boy said with a smile.

Nick looked flabbergasted now. "Well it- it- gives them respect for me." He managed to stutter out.

Everyone at the table laughed. "Of course we respect you Nick." The boy said with a grin. "Oh, by the way, my name's John, and I'm a fourth year. Nick's nice, just a little old-fashioned." He said, turning to Lily, Bianca, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They quickly introduced themselves. While they were doing that they asked for advice on how to get by at Hogwarts.

"It's not all that hard, all the teachers are nice, and the place itself is amazing. All you have to do is stay clear of the Slytherins; they don't care about the rules because a lot of them help keep the place running in financial terms. Especially Lucius Malfoy, he's vicious. He almost got expelled last year for torturing a first year. Bloody ferret." The last part he whispered under his breath.

By then all the first years who were listening had gone pale. John quickly saw this and rushed to do damage control.

"He won't do it again, don't worry, just stay clear of him okay."

The first years relaxed a little but still looked tense and kept glancing aver at the Slytherin table to look at Malfoy.

At the peak of their tension, which was only about a minute after Nick had sat down next to Bianca, Lily screamed. Bianca quickly whipped around, but soon discovered that it was a scream of delight.

The table was piled with food. The tables were groaning under all the weight.

Everyone filled their plate until it was overflowing and then stuffed themselves. Although none were as bad as Sirius and James. They were practically inhaling their food. After a few minutes Lily turned towards them and snorted.

"You guys are such pigs." She said simply, but it got the trick done. As one, Sirius and James turned to look at her.

"I'm offended Lily. Here I was, thinking we were friends, and then you turn around and insult my eating habits." Sirius said, feigning crying.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but she is right, your eating habits are worse than pigs." Bianca said with a laugh. Both boys pretended to look offended, then shrugged and continued to eat. Bianca and Lily rolled their eyes at the boys' antics.

When everyone had eaten their fill, two students stood up to address the Gryffindor table. One girl who seemed easy-going, and one boy, who everyone could tell was totally stuck up and full of himself. Both of them led the first years up winding stairs and past moving portraits.

When Bianca had seen these she had screamed and fell back-into Remus. After laughing nervously and recovering, she found that the portraits were actually pretty neat.

After a few minutes, the two older kids stopped in front of a large portrait of a rather large lady wearing a hideous pink gown. She was admiring herself in a mirror and didn't even notice all the kids until the girl coughed rather loudly. The lady gasped in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Oh, and the new first years are here! How wonderful! I still need the password though." She said in a rush.

The girl fooled her eyes as the boy boldly shouted, "Fairy toes."

The Fat Lady nodded and her portrait opened up—to reveal a doorway.

The two older students led the first years through, to reveal a spacious room with a crackling fire and plush sofas. But the two students didn't let them enjoy that for long.

"Okay, boys dormitories are to the right and girls dormitories are on the left. Good-night." With that the two groups, one of girls and one of boys, marched up to their dormitories. Everyone was dead tired so they went right to sleep. It turned out that Bianca and Lily shared a dorm, along with a girl named Alice, a girl named Shannon, and a girl named Nadia.

All five of them went straight to sleep. As Bianca was falling asleep, she reflected on the day's events and smiled. She had found friends and she was content.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-I is going to try to update at least once a week from now on, although I probably won't be able to. Sorry.

**Six years later-**

Bianca woke up smiling. Yesterday had been a really good day, Lily had only complained about James twice; James had only made an ass out of himself three times, and Sirius had only snogged four girls.

Her good mood was shattered when she looked over at the clock and realized that she had slept in 30 minutes late.

She jumped out of bed; hopped in the shower for a record shower time of one minute, and threw on her uniform. As she raced down the stairs she caught site of her clearly annoyed friends.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Bianca shouted.

"We tried, you sleep like a rock." Nadia stated calmly. Bianca had quickly realized that Nadia was the most clear-headed out of all of them, and yet was still crazy. Shannon was the most secluded out of all of them and none of the other girls really liked her. She had a fiery temperament when she did come out of her shell. Alice was the party animal out of them, and she was liked by everyone, especially her long-time boyfriend; Frank. Bianca turned out like Alice as she grew up, but Bianca had the ability to change from serene to insane in a heart-beat.

And then there was Lily. Lily was always insane, in a good way. Although not in a good way when James Potter was mentioned. Then she got really insane. James was able to set her off like a firecracker gone wrong; very wrong.

All considered, they were a pretty rowdy group, only matched by the marauders.

Speaking of the devil, the marauders walked down their stairs, all looking splendid. Immediately all the girls in the room swooned. Except for the group of girls standing in the middle of the common room. Momentarily after the marauders entrance Lily dashed towards the door. The other girls followed, but not before Bianca shot them all an apologetic smile.

When they got to the great hall, they sat down right as Dumbledore started passing out schedules.

"Ugh, potions. With the Slytherins of course." Bianca sighed. Lily grinned though.

"I don't get why you guys don't like potions, it's a great subject."

"Lily, none of us are potions whizzes. All we do is try to scrape by while being taunted by the Slytherins." Nadia said.

The rest of the conversation passed right over Bianca's head. She was developing a major headache and she knew she had to get out of there. Without speaking, she got up and started heading towards the hallway. As she reached the hall, the marauders walked down towards the food.

They were dragging Remus, who was trying to get away; saying he wasn't hungry. When he saw Bianca, she shouted over to her.

"Bianca, help me. I'm not hungry and I just want to go to class. Tell them to let go of me please." He said with pleading eyes.

Bianca told them to let go of Remus. (While laughing of course.) He gratefully broke free and came to stand next to her.

What he didn't know was that as soon as he stood next to her his hand brushed against her, sending shivers up her spine. He didn't know that she had fallen in love with him at the end of 5th year.

At that moment her headache decided to ramp up the pain and she gasped and clutched her forehead. Remus immediately turned towards her in worry.

"What's the matter?" He asked nervously.

"It's nothing, just a headache. I just need to get somewhere cooler, like the dungeons."

"Okay then, let's go." Remus said hesitantly.

As they walked, Bianca noticed that Remus seemed to get more nervous with every step. Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, Remus opened his mouth.

"Bianca, I've been meaning to talk with you. But I really don't know how to start… let's see, as you know--" he was cut short because just then because Bianca toppled over; passed out.

"Bianca, Bianca, BIANCA!!!!!" Remus screamed. He checked for a pulse, and found that there wasn't one.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been so busy it's not even funny.

Anyways, here's the next chappy…hope you like it!

Remus couldn't see. There were tears pouring down his face and they made it impossible for him to see anything. Somewhere in the distance he could hear someone calling Bianca's name. In the part of his brain that was still working he realized that it was him.

Again and again he yelled her name. Again and again he checked for a pulse, and again and again he found none.

Eventually he stopped and just grabbed her hand and got lost in his own world.

He was so wrapped up in his world that it came totally out of nowhere when someone pulled Bianca's hand out of his. He looked up and could barely recognize the form of Dumbledore.

Remus felt someone pulling him to his feet and reluctantly obliged. He saw James's face swim through his tears. His brain somehow managed to register that James was worried, but Remus couldn't figure out why.

The next few hours were a blur to Remus. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in his bed with the sun shining brightly in his face.

For a minute he forgot where he was, but then all the memories came back.

"Bianca…" he said in a pained whisper.

"Yay, you're awake. Remus do you know how long you've been asleep? You gave us all a scare." This was clearly Sirius' voice. Remus didn't respond—he just sat there, being caught in his own world of pain.

Sirius continued, "Giving us all a scare like that, and all for no reason. Bianca's alive, she's not dying anymore."

At this Remus shot up.

"Alive! Why didn't you wake me up? Where is she? Tell me Sirius!" Sirius seemed a little scared but managed to get an answer out.

"She—she's still in the hospital wing." Without another word, Remus was up and flying down the stairs towards the hospital wing. Sirius tried to keep up, but Remus' adrenaline was pumping so hard that he outran Sirius—who was much more athletic than him. He burst into the hospital wing to see madam Pomfrey standing over a complaining black-haired girl.

Remus walked over to see Bianca lying in the hospital bed. As the relief washed over him he thought that she had never looked prettier. Her black hair was splayed around her head on the pillow, newly pumped blood shot through her olive skin; creating a deep flush on her cheeks.

But it was her eyes that Remus couldn't stop looking at. Her deep chocolate eyes shone with a brightness that had escaped them when she had collapsed.

As Remus was staring in amazement, those amazing eyes turned towards him and lit up even more. For some reason, seeing Bianca's eyes light up when she saw him gave Remus enormous pleasure.

"Remus, you can stop staring. I really am alive—it's not your imagination." She laughed, that beautiful, bell—like laugh that made everyone around her smile.

Remus fell to his knees. That's how relieved he was—he fell to the ground and laughed. There wasn't anything funny about the scene but he was so happy that he laughed.

Bianca laughed with him. She was relieved to—relieved to be alive. Madam Pomfrey said that there had been a blood clot on one of the veins leading to her brain, meaning that her brain couldn't tell her heart to beat—causing her momentary, "death."

Bianca accepted this; after all, she wasn't a doctor.

It was at this happy moment that Sirius burst through the door.

"Jeez Remus, you are fast when you want to be. You must really love—oh, hi Bianca."

Remus stopped laughing. Leave it to Sirius to expose those feelings now.

Bianca almost stopped breathing again. Did Sirius just say that Remus loved her? Her heart wanted to think so, but her brain wouldn't let her. How could perfect Remus, with his amazing personality and his handsome features, possibly like HER?

She loved every part of him. His messy dirty blonde hair, his deep grey eyes that shone with sincerity, and his dazzling smile—which always made her smile in return. She loved his loyalty to his friends, his honesty, and his kindness to everyone—even his enemies.

She loved all of him, even his flaws, 'till the grave and beyond.

She knew though, that no matter how much she loved him, he would never love her in return. This was a fact she hated—but had eventually come to terms with. She accepted this fact, but her heart kept dreaming.

Remus was torn. Now that Sirius had spilled the beans, he didn't know if he should ask her out, or if he should blow it off as one of Sirius' jokes. He risked a glance at Bianca, she looked pained—like she had a tough decision in front of her. Remus knew that it couldn't be as hard as the decision he was faced with.

Bianca actually had the same decision as Remus. She didn't know if she should risk her heart right now. She knew that one day it would slip and she'd have to fess up. But she decided that day wasn't today.

Remus decided differently.

"Bianca, will you go out with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-I still don't own Harry Potter, as I haven't controlled J.K. Rowling's mind yet.

Anywho, here's the next chapter—hope you like it!

_Whoa, wait a minute—WHAT???????? Did Remus Lupin, perfect Remus, just ask me to go out with him… oh, I know what it is…_ those were the thoughts going around Bianca's head.

"You don't have to be sympathetic, just because I almost died." She said, her voice getting an edge as she realized why he must have asked her.

"Nadia told you didn't she?" Bianca said, knowing that Nadia was the only one who knew. "I knew I shouldn't have, well actually I didn't, but I still shouldn't have. I thought I could trust her with this secret." Bianca started rambling.

Remus was just confused, "wait what secret? No, Nadia didn't tell me anything, we have hardly any contact."

When Bianca heard this she froze up.

"Wait, you're really asking me out? Or is this some sick joke you thought up?"

"No! I would never play a joke like this on you! I am seriously asking you out."

"Really?" Bianca asked, still doubtful.

"Really really. So what do you say?"

Bianca didn't have to think about it for long. "Of course!" Bianca said, leaping out of the hospital bed to leap into Remus' hug. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to go out with me!"

Remus accepted her hug gratefully. Then he gently led her back to the hospital bed. "You need to rest, we'll celebrate later."

She started to protest but Remus wouldn't take no for an answer.

Later that night, when Madam Pomfrey came back, Bianca started badgering her with questions.

"When can I leave? Where have you been all day? Did something bad happen? Or was it something good?" But Madam Pomfrey silenced her with a stern look.

"You can leave tomorrow, if you get a good night's sleep tonight. It was something very good that happened today. I have been attending the official ceremonies that made Professor Dumbledore our new Headmaster."

Bianca gasped, "Really? Yay!"

"Yes child, now get some sleep." Bianca promptly snuggled under her covers…Madam Pomfrey scared her a little.

As soon as Bianca was free to leave the hospital wing she bolted out of bed and towards the Gryffindor common room. Just as she was about to enter, Nadia's head popped out. When she saw Bianca, her eyes lit up with questions.

"Is it true? Are you really going out with Remus?" Bianca's face answered her question. Nadia screamed.

"I was wondering when he was going to ask you." She said nonchalantly.

"Wait, you knew he liked me. And you didn't tell me? You know how much I like him!"

Nadia did damage control. "I didn't know specifically. He never told me himself. I could just tell from the way he looked and talked to you. Like you were the only thing that mattered in his life. Quite romantic really."

Bianca blushed. "That's not true; you've just always been a hopeless romantic."

Nadia laughed, nodding her head in defeat. "Alright, I'll let you come in and say hi to your lover boy." After she said this, Nadia ran away.

The next few days were probably some of the best in Bianca's life, that's how blissful she was. Every moment she spent with Remus, she grew more in love with him—which she hadn't thought was possible.

That all changed.

Well, not her foaling more in love with Remus…but the blissfulness changed.

It all started with the new kid. He came in a week before thanksgiving break was due to start. In the middle of dinner one Tuesday night, Dumbledore stood up.

"My dear students, I have a short announcement to make, if you would al give me a piece of your time. We have a new student entering Hogwarts. He was previously homeschooled, but his parents wished for him to come here in his last year. If I may now introduce you to Marcus Ash."

At this, a boy walked out of the door behind Dumbledore. He was rather short, and looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in a while. He had messy brown hair, and a confident walk. He looked nervously out at the sea of students.

Dumbledore continued, "He will be in Gryffindor, and will be sharing a dorm with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Marcus turned to smile at them, but stopped short when he saw their mischievous grins.

Dumbledore ushered Marcus down to the Gryffindor table and he went and sat between Nadia and Remus. Immediately, Sirius turned and whispered to him.

"Why did you really come here? Do you really think we could have bought that crap about you being homeschooled?" Marcus sighed.

"I had hoped you would, but obviously not. I was sent here because I finally could. My family finally got protection—from Hogwarts."

"From what?" that was James.

"More like who. The Dark Lord. Even though he's just rising to power, it's more than my family can handle. We've been running for as long as I can remember. And for a stupid reason too. All we did wrong was that my dad teased him once in school." As he had said this, Marcus' face had gone dark.

"Wow." Was all that Bianca could get out.

Marcus shot her a look, "No kidding. I just hope he still isn't following us. That would lead him right here."

A/N- sorry about all the fluff the last chapters. Hopefully this'll speed things up a little. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- because I am not British and I'm not famous, and I'm not awesome, I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry. Anyways, here's the next chapter…hope it's good.

Despite Marcus' dire warning, the next few weeks were some of the best in each student's lives. Marcus soon became part of their group of friends, and he and Shannon soon hit it off.

They were perfect for each other. Before Marcus came along, none of the girls really paid any attention to Shannon. She had always been quiet and secluded. But Marcus brought her out of her shell. It turned out that she actually fit perfectly into everyone's lives. She was still quiet but now she was shy instead of depressed.

By the time Christmas Break rolled around they were all inseparable. They had all decided to stay at Hogwarts for the break, seeing as they would be separated if they went to their homes. Unfortunately, it was just them and a group of Slytherins staying.

Trouble was already expected. And there were only three teachers staying. Dumbledore, Binns, and McGonagall.

Bianca knew that they could keep away from Professor Binns. Dumbledore would probably know but wouldn't disturb anything unless it got violent—probably. It was McGonagall that they had to worry about.

The Marauders quickly squashed that fear. They knew every nook and cranny in Hogwarts. There was no way they would be caught with one of the Marauders by their sides.

But none of them were worried about that. They were currently all sitting in the Gryffindor common room—talking of course. Strangely though, James was nowhere to be found. Not even Remus, Sirius, or Peter knew where he was.

Just as everyone was starting to get worried, James burst through the portrait hole—panting.

"Lily, I really need to talk to you. Now." None of them had ever heard James be so serious so Lily quickly got up and went over to James.

"James, what's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to be scared, just come with me please."

A month ago Lily would have scoffed in his face and turned around and left him. But now…she didn't even know how she considered their relationship. They were definitely friends, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be more than that.

When they got into the hallway, James pulled out a blindfold, and before Lily could protest—wrapped it around her eyes.

"Just trust me. Please." He whispered this in her ear with so much pleading in his voice that Lily couldn't argue.

He carefully led her up so many stairs that she soon gave up trying to gauge where they were going.

Finally he stopped. Lily could hear crickets chirping and owls hooting and just the sounds of a normal night on the Hogwarts grounds. She wondered where they were, hadn't they been going **up** stairs? But she could hear the sounds of the grounds.

All in all—she was confused.

Soon she felt James' fingers fumbling to untie the blindfold from around her head. When it came off her head she almost wished it was back on. She gasped at the view in front of her.

She was standing in the astronomy tower, looking out at a 180 degree view of the castle grounds. She could see the lake sparkle in the moonlight, the snow—covered grounds shone as if they were trying to outshine the moon itself. A sea of shiny black, moonstone white, and sparkling grey surrounded her. It was breathtaking.

But it wasn't this that really drew her attention.

Sitting in the Astronomy Tower was a beautiful picnic. A traditional red and white checkered cloth covered the stone. And on top of the cloth was a spread of food so elaborate her mouth watered.

Fruits and vegetables from so many countries she didn't even try to count. Quail, turkey, chicken, pork, and another kind of meat that Lily had no idea what it was adorned the cloth. At least ten types of bread were scattered throughout the meal. And her three favorite pastas were sitting right in front, closest to her.

And then there were the desserts. Treacle tart, chocolate cake, chocolate—covered strawberries, ice cream, and other exotic desserts were splattered around.

They all had one thing in common. They were all her favorite foods.

"How can we possibly eat all this food?" she asked.

James chuckled. "Anything that we don't eat I'll take back to the kitchens. Don't worry, none of it will go to waste."

They sat down to eat. Even though these were all of her favorite foods, Lily didn't have much of an appetite. All she could think about was James' and her relationship. After she had forced as much of the delicious food into her mouth, which wasn't much, she brought up the subject that had been bugging her.

"Why James? Why are you doing this to us?"

James gave the simplest answer he could. "Because I love you, Lily. I know you don't love me back but I need you to know how I feel. Whenever I see you of hear your voice my heart races, whenever you smile my heart melts with joy—especially when it's me that made you smile. No one can compare to you, Lily. And I need you to know that. And I need to ask you one more time—will you go out with me?"

At that moment, Lily Evans fell in love with James Potter.

No, that's wrong. At that moment, Lily Evans **realized** her love for James Potter.

Her epiphany was cut short though, by a sharp, cold voice.

"Oh, how very…touching. I'm very sorry Potter but I was wondering if I could…borrow Evans for a minute. She owes me something."

Both Lily and James whipped around to see Lucious Malfoy and five of his cronies standing inside the Astronomy Tower. Before James could get in front of Lily to protect her, Lucious rushed forward and grabbed Lily's arm. He then threw her behind him where two of his bodyguards picked her up and carried her down the stairs.

James started to run after them, but before he could, Malfoy stepped in front of him. James reached for his wand, but Malfoy was quicker.

"Stupefy!"

The last thing James remembered was hearing Lily scream his name as she was carried away.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry about taking so long to update, my life has been so hectic that I've barely had time to notice where I am—much less take time to write.

I still don't own harry potter.

Here's the next chapter, and I will warn you, its chapters like this that make this story T rated. So if you don't like mature content, don't read past this. And away we go.

As Lily was carried through the hallways, she screamed James' name—shocked at seeing him just crumple like that. But after a few shouts, they decided that she was too loud and put a silencing charm on her.

So she resorted to violence.

Since she was being carried fireman—style, she carefully aimed her foot, and kicked with all her might at the spot that would make any man squeal.

And boy did this boy squeal.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, eventually making his own friends put a silencing spell on him. While he was screaming, Lily tried to make her escape. She didn't get far. As soon as she moved from the floor, the other guys were on her.

After that little episode they seemed to think that she was too dangerous to just carry around, so they tied her up.

They went down, down, down, so many flights of stairs that it became obvious where she was being taken—the Slytherin common room.

As they entered, Lily gasped, or would have if she hadn't been gagged.

Bianca slumped when she saw Lily being brought over to where she, Nadia, and Shannon were all sitting. They were all bound and gagged, because they had all had similar episodes to Lily's.

She wondered how all the boys were faring. She knew that Remus was probably still unconscious from the stunning spell he got, but she didn't know how the rest of them were. Although, it would make sense that they were all in similar states to Remus'.

Bianca didn't have much time to brood; however, because a smooth, icy voice brought her back to her own situation.

"So all of the Marauder's women have been taken—finally. Except for Peter of course, because he's to pathetic to score with anyone." Lucius Malfoy said with a sinister laugh.

He continued on, "Seriously, you have no idea how long I have been planning this. I had to give Potter the idea of bringing Lily out to a romantic picnic, alone. I had to convince Sirius that Nadia was the one that he should grab and go try to snog. Remus and Bianca was easy, I just had to plan it all on a day when we had lots of homework.

Marcus becoming so close to the Marauders was an unexpected turn of events, but it worked out nicely. He and Shannon went off to some room where they could snog, so it was easy to take her."

Bianca couldn't believe her ears; Malfoy had been planning this for how long? And why? Was it just to get back at the Marauders for being so mean to him? Or was there something more?

Just trying to figure these questions out gave her a headache.

Malfoy wasn't done yet.

"I would just get on with your punishments right now, but it would be too dangerous. So we're going to go somewhere a little more…secluded."

With that, a Malfoy goony came over to each girl, picked her up, and followed Malfoy out the door.

Now they went up, although it was through a whole bunch of secret passageways. Apparently it wasn't just the Marauders who knew how to get around the castle without being seen.

All of a sudden, they burst out into the clean air of the Hogwarts grounds. All four girls inhaled deeply.

Their joy at having fresh air didn't last long, because they saw that they were headed towards the Forbidden Forest.

As if that was their queue, they all started struggling as hard as they could. But it wasn't any use, because all of the goonies were a lot bigger than them.

On and on they went, deeper into the forest. They started hearing sounds—grunts and squeals, screams of dying animals, the wet snorting sound of the food chain.

_At least it's not a full moon.___Bianca thought. Even though she didn't tell anyone, she knew about Remus' furry little problem.

It turned out that the food chain was the least of their worries.

The four girls were brought into a little shack, just big enough for them, Malfoy, and a sinister looking table. And a fire. Bianca wasn't worried about the fire, it was the table that had her scared.

It was just her luck that she was brought over to the table, strapped onto it, and then had her shirt removed so that her bare chest was pressed against the table and her back open to the air.

Malfoy brought an evil looking whip from inside of his cloak. Before Bianca could even be scared, she felt the searing pain of it fly across her back. But she didn't scream. She just bit her lip until it bled and then concentrated on feeling the flow of blood from it.

Again, and again she felt the searing pain of the whip. Until, finally, she was released. Her relief deflated when she saw that they were taking Nadia up for the same treatment.

"Wait, no, take me again. Not any of them." She managed to croak out. Amlfoy just laughed.

"No, you're all the Marauders' women, so you all get punished. Although, I suppose her punishment could wait, if you would rather be punished."

Bianca just nodded. She got nervous when Malfoy started smiling. She knew it wasn't going to be whipping this time.

Malfoy flicked his wand at her, and all her clothes fell off.

Bianca gasped as she realized what he was going to do. She wasn't religious, but at that moment she wished she was.

Bianca started kicking and screaming, but Malfoy brought her closer to him until her entire body was smashed up against his.

At that moment, the helpless rape victim that she was about to become disappeared. She became angry. She let out a feral roar, and everything turned red, and then black.

When she woke up, she was seven heads clustered above her.

"What happened?"

Everyone looked nervously at Lily, who then started to speak.

"As Malfoy brought you towards him, you screamed and then…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- sorry about taking so long to update, life has been a pain so I've been busy. Anyhow, here's the next chapter—hope you enjoy it.

Bianca stood there, astounded.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, I was about to…yeah, and then I screamed, everything turned red, and the Slytherins passed out?"

"No," this was Nadia, "When Malfoy was…yeah, you screamed, the fire became huge, and flames leaped out of it and touched each of the Slytherins, thus causing them to be knocked out. Don't ask me how, because I have no idea."

Bianca just stood there, staring at her friends and the Marauders, who had come in just before she woke up. It was then that she realized who was missing.

"Oh my god, where's Remus!"

James, seeing that Bianca was getting mad, quickly pacified her.

"Don't worry, Remus is just going to get Professor Dumbledore. He'll be here soon."

As if on cue, Remus burst through the door, with Dumbledore hot on his heels.

"Bianca I am so sorry I let them get you, I should have done something, I am so sorry."

Bianca laughed, "Remus, don't you remember hexing three of them before they finally got to you. You did everything you could."

"Still…" was all Remus said before bringing Bianca in for a kiss.

And what a kiss it was. Remus kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like he was trying to get all his emotions out in that one kiss. And he might have succeeded, but that's for only the two of them to know. They only stopped when they heard a small cough behind them.

They turned to see Dumbledore looking at them expectantly, with that twinkle in his eye that drove them all nutty.

"I suppose you all have some questions for me?" he sighed. Bianca jumped right on it.

"How come the fire did that?"

"Very simple actually. You have exceptional magical capabilities; you are one of the most powerful wizards of all time. All powerful wizards' magic is focused around one element. Yours is fire, obviously. There can only be one wizard of each element at a time. So when you die, another fire magician will appear. There's always one wizard for each element. And when that person meets their soul mate, that person will also get those powers—although in a smaller quantity."

Again, Bianca just stood there staring at her headmaster.

"What?" she stuttered out. "How is that possible? I only turned seventeen a few weeks ago."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Most of these wizards inherit their abilities right after they come of age."

Bianca had to sit down. After finding out that she was one of the most powerful wizards in the world, only one question came to mind—what to do with this power.

"Professor, will I need extra training to learn to control my power?"

"I'm really glad you brought that up. Yes, you will, that way it won't only show itself when you are very emotional. How about we meet once a week in my office? Are Mondays okay for you?" Bianca just nodded.

Dumbledore turned towards all of the students. "I would now suggest that you all go back to your common room and get some sleep, it's quite late. I will deal with these boys."

Silently, they all got up to go back, when they heard a commotion coming from outside. When they stepped out, they saw Sirius and Nadia screaming at each other.

"How can you think of me as nothing but a snogging partner Sirius? I can't believe you! I can't believe myself for thinking that you could be anything else. Don't talk to me!" When Sirius opened his mouth to say something, Nadia screamed at him, and then passed out.

As Sirius bent over to see how she was doing, something happened in the pond next to where he was standing.

A tendril of water shot out and punched Sirius in the face. He was instantly out cold.

"What just happened?"

Again, sorry about taking so long. Please review, as I have no idea which way to take the story next.

And thank you to all of my devoted fans (you know who you are)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N- again, I'm sorry about the long gaps in between chapters. Now, though, without further ado, I give you…the next chapter!_

_I still don't own Harry Potter._

When Nadia woke up, all she could remember was screaming at Sirius.

"What happened?"

When Nadia and Sirius were knocked out, everyone moved to the Gryffindor common room, seeing as it was getting very dark, and the Forbidden Forest is not very safe at night.

Everyone looked over at her when she spoke. It was Dumbledore that spoke first.

"Where you listening when I spoke to Bianca about her powers?" Nadia just nodded.

"The same thing is happening to you."

Nadia couldn't believe it. Bianca she could understand, but her? No, it wasn't possible. Bianca always had the best scores in the class, was always very temperamental, everything just fit. But Nadia wasn't like that. She was average in all her classes, very calm, and nothing fit at all. And she wasn't even seventeen yet!

When she voiced her confusion, Dumbledore just laughed.

"Nadia, your element is water. That fits you, right? And just because you don't get the best scores doesn't mean you aren't powerful. I think that you came into your powers earlier because you and Bianca live so close. When she came into her powers, you came into yours. Now, I think that I will give you guys all some time to work things out between each other. But please go to bed at some point tonight."

They all nodded, to absorbed in their own thoughts to talk.

Eventually, they separated into little groups. Remus and Bianca went off to talk in a corner, Lily, James, Marcus, and Shannon all went off into another corner. And Sirius walked over to where Nadia was sitting.

Sirius and Nadia sat there for a few minutes in silence, before Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen, Nadia, I don't think of you as just a snogging partner. You are one of my best friends and I couldn't live without you. I know this might not be the right time to tell you, but I love you. I can't stand not being around you. And I know that right now you probably hate me, but I had to tell you."

Nadia looked at him and smiled, before throwing her arms around him.

"You great big silly dog. I love you to, I just overreacted when it seemed like you only thought of me as any other girl."

She was about to continue, but Sirius cut her off by kissing her.

At that moment, they both felt something rush through them. At that moment, they both knew that they were with their soul—mate.

Over in Remus and Bianca's corner, things were going very differently.

"Remus, why won't you talk to me? Do you think that this is going to change things between us? It's not, not while I can stop it."

"Bianca, don't you get it, this is going to change things between us! You're going to go off, saving people with your powers, and I'm going to be stuck here, doing nothing. Already you're trying to learn how to control them, so you can go off and leave me. I have a surprise for you though! I don't give a crap! Go off and find some guy who has powers and will satisfy you."

Bianca was too stunned to speak for a second. When she did find her voice, she said the only thing that was running through her head.

"I thought that I had found my soul—mate in you, Remus. When Dumbledore mentioned how the person's soul—mate got their powers, all I could think was, good, now Remus and I will be equals. I guess it won't be that way, seeing as you're nothing but a sadistic werewolf who only cares about not being left. And yes, I know about your, 'furry little problem'. I have for a while. I guess this is it then."

Without another second passing, Bianca stormed up to her bedroom, leaving Remus in a daze.

The four people in the last corner watched all this in silence. Finally, when none of them could take it anymore, Shannon spoke up.

"What's going to happen to our friendship? Now that those people and their boyfriends are special, what's going to happen to all us normal people?"

Lily and James looked at each other, and it was decided, without words, that for their friend's sakes, they would stop fighting. Even through that, neither of them could think of an answer to Shannon's question.

Marcus hugged Shannon tight to him before answering.

"I just don't know, babe."

_Ok, so I have a feeling that some of you might hate this chapter…which is why I need you to review. I have no idea what to do next, which means that it'll be forever until I update again. So if you loved it, hated it, wanted to throw your computer against the wall because of it, review! I really need the advice!_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-hopefully I wrote that last chapter well enough for you all to be dying to see what happens next. If I did, great! If I didn't, well, I'm sorry, I tried my best.

Still don't own Harry Potter, sorry.

The next chapter-

Sirius and Nadia had never been so happy.

Throughout the course of the next few days, they were never seen not holding hands, much less without each other. In fact, they were rarely seen at all. They spent most of their time out sitting by the lake, watching the Giant Squid break through the ice that was gathering and splash them.

Ordinarily, their friends would have been disgusted whenever they made cow eyes at each other. Now though, nobody minded because it replaced the frostiness between Remus and Bianca.

After that fight and all the emotions flying through the air, everyone had gone back up to their rooms. Both of the couples, one ex, talked about what was said.

They gushed about how they knew how Sirius and Nadia were destined for each other, and how they had known it all along. (They pretty much all had.)

Then they went on to talk about Remus and Bianca. In the girls' dormitories, nobody could find a good reason for why Remus had exploded like that. The best guess they could come up with was that he was afraid of being alone, so when Bianca became so different than him, he couldn't take it anymore. Everyone agreed, and eventually Bianca stopped crying, and they all went to bed.

Things were not going as well for the boys.

It started out the same, everyone congratulated Sirius about finally hooking up with Nadia, the same feeling was there, yada yada yada. When they got to the topic of Remus blowing up at Bianca, a funny thing happened. In fact, it was the same thing that happened to the girls.

Nobody could figure out why Remus had exploded like that, not even Remus. They all tried for hours to think of something that made sense, until Remus found something that might work.

"I think I was scared. Scared that she wouldn't accept me anymore, now that she was special. I thought I wasn't good enough for her, so I lowered myself to that level. I was afraid she would leave me, so I did it first. And now it's too late, here he started crying, to take it back."

No one spoke for a good fifteen or twenty minutes.

Then the other three boys said simultaneously, "I need to talk to (input name of each boy's significant other, or significant desire, in James' case.)"

All of their dreams were significant that night. Some, actually.

Sirius and Nadia dreamt of each other, of course. Their dreams were complete fluff, 100%. Those were insignificant dreams.

Remus was, even in sleep, thinking of ways to apologize to Bianca. Even in sleep…he was unsuccessful. That wasn't actually true. The reason he didn't want any of his plans to work was, his pride. He had too much pride to apologize.

His train of thought was that yes, he had lost something special to him. But he didn't love her enough to apologize. They were just a fling, and he knew that.

After he thought that, he stopped dreaming, and finally went to sleep.

Bianca was crying, while she was asleep. She'd actually had two dreams. First she dreamed about Remus before he had exploded. She dreamt of holding him, of when he had kissed her after that horrible night with Malfoy.

Then came the dream of the fight. Over and over again, it replayed in her head, until she had every detail of it memorized, all the looks exchanged understood, and was about to go crazy.

Then she woke up. And thought.

She knew that she couldn't apologize, that was his job. No, she thought of revenge.

Shannon and Marcus had identical dreams. They dreamt of their life in the future. Without any of the element girls or their special people.

It sucked.

There was no happiness, just remorse. Of course they were together, but even their relationship was strained. When they woke up the next morning, they both knew that they all had to stay at least friends.

James just didn't dream at all.

Lily dreamt about James, at least at first. She dreamt of their past relationship, when she had hated him, and now to their current relationship, friends. Unconscious Lily realized that she wanted more than just friendship, but in her conscious state, she refused to believe it.

Then her dream changed. It was a strange dream, no images, just sound. And the sound was strange too. A kind of slithering, like snakes, but she didn't know how a snake could have gotten up to her dormitory. It was then that Lily remembered that she was afraid of snakes.

So she bolted awake to find, no snakes.

Lie.

She looked over at the window and saw snakes slithering across the window, trying to find a way in.

Another lie.

They weren't snakes, they were vines.

Lily had discovered a power, an element, and it was hers.

Earth.

Everyone met in the common room the next morning. Except for Bianca. She went wandering around the school. Since it was Sunday, she had time to think. But it was too bright and to loud. She was quickly developing a headache, and no one can think with a headache. So she decided that she would duck into a closet for a while, and think some.

So she went over to the nearest broom closet, opened the door…and screamed.

There was a dead body hanging in the broom closet.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-I am so sorry for the wait. I have had major writers block, and I had no idea where to take the story. This chapter probably won't be the best, but hopefully you guys will still like it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Even while Bianca was screaming, the body dropped to the floor. It had been levitated, obviously waiting for somebody to open the door. When she saw the awkward position it had fallen in, it made her start crying. There were scratches all over the body, and a really deep one on the chest. Red blood mixed with red fabric.

The worst was that Bianca knew who it was. Her name was Mia, and she was a fourth year. While they had never been best buddies, they knew who the other was. Mia was a Gryffindor, for good reason. She was always standing up for what was wrong, and got in a lot of trouble for it. She would often come into the common room with a black eye and bruises all over her body. Even when she did come in like that, she always had a smile on her face. Bianca knew that the Gryffindor common room would never feel the same, because that smile had been replaced with a look of infinite terror.

Before Bianca ever had a chance to collect herself, Lily, Nadia, and Shannon were all sitting next to her and consoling her. Bianca could also feel James, Sirius, and Marcus patting her on the back. Only Remus and Peter hung back. Peter looked like he was going to throw up if he came any closer to the body, and he didn't know any of them that well.

Remus hung back because he didn't want to get any closer to Bianca.

They all sat there in silence as Professor Dumbledore came and levitated the body away from the students and towards the hospital wing.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

In the days leading up to Mia's funeral an empty silence had fallen upon the school. People shut themselves away in their common rooms with their friends and made whispered conversations. Even rivalries between houses stopped for a while. One question raced around the school.

_Who did it?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Then the day of the funeral came. Everyone dressed their nicest before walking down to the lake. There, chairs had been set up facing the rising sun. Outlined against the sun was a wood coffin. It shone and sparkled in the light, betraying the sad atmosphere. On top of the coffin sat the largest array of flowers Bianca had ever seen. In the front two rows, Bianca could see Mia's family and friends, all bawling. Dumbledore himself led the ceremony, but Bianca hardly paid any attention.

Now, more than ever, she missed Remus. Mia's death had made her realize just how much she needed him. She wanted him to sit next to her a hold her, say it was going to be okay. But she knew that she couldn't have that. Ever since Bianca had found Mia, he had been avoiding her even more. Bianca had no idea that Remus was thinking the same thing.

As it was, Bianca was at the end of one row, and Remus was at the other end. They were separated by all their friends, with the Marauders closer to Remus, and the girls closer to Bianca.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

After the ceremony, everyone shuffled back up to the castle. Bianca was walking back when she realized something was wrong.

"Where's Shannon?"

Lily turned to her, "She said she had to go talk with Marcus."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Marcus, we need to do this **now**."

Marcus looked at Shannon, "Right after the funeral?" She nodded.

"Okay." He sighed.

Together, they approached Remus.

Shannon started, "Remus, we need to talk to you." Remus looks at them and nodded for them to continue.

"You need to say sorry to Bianca." Remus knew that this is what they wanted to talk about, so he had his retaliation.

"I know, and I will, but it doesn't mean we're going to get back together. It was just a fling, and she knows that." He tried to sound nonchalant, because he had to convince himself of this to.

The next thing Remus knew, he was sprawled on the ground, 20 feet away from Marcus and Shannon. Marcus looked dumbfounded, but Shannon seemed to not notice. She advanced on Remus.

"A fling! How DARE you! You should have seen what you did to her! That whole night she sat and cried, even in her sleep a little! You carried her away on false promises, and she believed them all! Then, finding Mia, I'm surprised she can still form a coherent sentence!" After Shannon's tirade, Marcus seemed to collect himself.

"And don't even think about saying that it was only her that was torn up. I heard you later that night, balling your eyes out." Marcus softened a little. "You didn't mean anything you said to her, did you? If you did, you wouldn't still be on the ground. You would have walked away."

Remus looked away, not able to look at the truth. He knew that they were right, but he couldn't admit it, couldn't admit that it had been him at fault. His thoughts began to suffocate him, he needed to get away. Without another word, he got up and sprinted away from everyone.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Hey Marcus, what spell did you use to cast him that far back?"

"I didn't cast any spell, I thought you did."

"I didn't, I just felt a surge of anger when he told us that it was just a fling, and he was flying backwards."

Marcus and Shannon stared at each other, knowing what happened but not wanting to admit it.


End file.
